Mais do que sexo
by noturna
Summary: Como o Booth diz, amor é diferente de sexo. Pocurei colocar nesse texto uma visão de como seria eles dois juntos, evitando palavras vulgares. Não há historia, apenas o ato. Lê quem quer e se possivel faça um comentario.


Eles entram apresados no apartamento. Brennan ia na direção do quarto enquanto o Booth jogava as chaves na mesinha e trancava a porta. Ele a para no corredor, agarrando sua cintura e a virando para que encarasse seus olhos famintos. – Meu Deus, Bones... Ele a olhava com desejo. – Você é linda. Ele passa a mão em seu rosto delicado, enquanto a segurava firme pela cintura. Ele a beija, ambos querendo sentir um ao outro, os beijos vão se intensificando e o Booth a levanta e a coloca na mesinha, deixando alguns porta retratos caírem. Seus corpos se tocavam, querendo um ao outro, suas mãos não tinham limites. Brennan começa a desabotoar a camisa dele, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. Ele tira as alças do vestido dela para ter acesso aos seus lindos seios. Ao encostar sua língua ao rígido membro, ela arqueja de prazer enquanto começa a tirar o sinto e abrir o zíper da calça dele. Aquele processo estava o matando, ele a queria, queria mais que tudo. – Bones você não faz idéia de a quanto tempo eu te quero. Ele se aproxima e sussurra em seu ouvido: - Eu te desejo... Isso a faz estremecer. Ela passa as mãos pelo cabelo dele e ao olhar seus olhos diz: - Logo vou ter. Ele sorri e levanta o vestido dela, deslizando as mãos firmes pela sua coxa. –Me diz quanto... quanto você me quer? O Booth pergunta entre beijos. A Brennan pega a mão dele e coloca um dedo na boca, depois leva até a intimidade dela. O Booth arfa de surpresa e excitação ao senti-la tão molhada por ele.- Tanto assim? Agora nada o deteria, enquanto a embebedava de beijos, seus dedos firmes e experientes a tocavam de uma forma que seus gemidos estavam fazendo ele quase gozar. – Booth... Ele puxa a calcinha dela e se ajoelha para propiciá-la a melhor sensação de sua vida. Ao mesmo tempo que a sorvia, ele a penetrava com o dedo, adicionando os a cada necessidade. Para provocá-la, ele a levava próximo ao orgasmo e parava, nunca deixando de acariciá-la durante as paradas. Repetiu esse processo umas três vezes, até ela não aquentar mais e querer se "vingar".

A Brennan o interrompe e o leva de mãos dadas até o quarto. – É a minha vez... Com uma cara safada, ela lenta e dolorosamente acaba de tirar a calça dele, ficando nítida sua excitação. Ela o manda deitar na cama, depois vai pegar uma echarpe preta e venda os olhos dele. – Não vale expiar, nem fazer nada, agora você está nas minhas mãos. Ela começa a beijar sua boca, depois seu rosto e pescoço. Ao se dirigir a orelha, nota que sua respiração acelera mais, ele além de gostar do carinho, estava ficando impaciente. Mas ela ainda pretendia provocá-lo muito. Ela continuou beijando seu tórax e foi descendo até suas coxas, lambendo a parte interna. Seu membro doía de tão comprimido na cueca e quando ela o tirou foi um alivio, mas logo após ele sentiu a boca dela engoli-lo todo e não pode conter o gemido. Ela ia matá-lo, o sorvia com vigor e o massageava. Ele sentia que tinha que Pará-la, –Bones... Antes que... –Brennan! Ele perdesse o controle. Ele tirou a venda e ainda pode vê-la se movimentando antes de puxá-la para si e a virar na cama ficando sobre ela, que ria por ter o provocado tanto quanto ele.

-Eu te quero Booth... Ele a beijava, ora a boca, ora o pescoço, enquanto se posicionava. –Te quero agora, dentro de mim, quero te sentir todo, Booth, me penetra... Ele entrou dentro dela de uma só vez. Ambos se olharam, admirados pelo tamanho desejo de um pelo outro. Juntos começaram a se movimentar. A sensação era intensa demais para os dois, o desejo era muito. A Brennan atinge o orgasmo primeiro gritando: -Booth! Ao senti-lo ejacular dentro dela e também dizer seu nome, foi um complemento ao prazer. Após seus corpos pararem de tremer e recuperarem o fôlego, estavam abraçados e o Booth sussurra no ouvido dela. –Você é única, Brennan, não há ninguém que eu deseje mais.


End file.
